


spend my life with you

by Dreamy_Ideal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Ideal/pseuds/Dreamy_Ideal
Summary: Junmyeon did not think that Kyungsoo was the fall in love type. Or the marrying type. But there they were, sitting in the huge dressing room of the wedding venue, waiting for their cue for Junmyeon to walk Kyungsoo down to Chanyeol so they could begin their own walk down the path of wedded bliss.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	spend my life with you

**Author's Note:**

> this is a repost of a drabble I wrote about two years ago, from a collection of fics that I deleted a while back.

“I can’t believe you’re getting married.”

“I’m not going to be doing anything if you choke me to death hyung.”

Junmyeon laughed. He then breathed in deeply and sighed, trying to stop the flood of tears that he knew was coming. His hold relaxed but remained on Kyungsoo. He couldn’t help himself. He was so happy, he didn’t think Kyungsoo was the marrying type. Or the fall in love type. But there they were, sitting in the huge dressing room of the wedding venue, waiting for their cue for Junmyeon to walk Kyungsoo down to Chanyeol so they could begin their own walk down the path of wedded bliss.

“Please don’t cry again.”

Kyungsoo fussed but his tone was patient, soft. When Junmyeon pulled away Kyungsoo had a misty eyed look that made the fight against his own tears futile. “I’m sorry.” He laughed again through his tears as he dug into his suit for one of his stashes of tissues. “I’m going to run out of tissues before I get you down the aisle.”

“Thank you for walking me.”

“Are you kidding? It’s my honor.” Junmyeon dabbed at his cheek as he sat down in the chair closest to him. “I just wish Yixing could be here.”

“He called me. I understand the circumstances.” Kyungsoo walked to stand beside him and squeezed his shoulder. “So are you two next?”

“Maybe.” Junmyeon's eyes fell to his lap, looking at the engagement ring on his finger. They had talked about it a couple of weeks before during one of their nightly skype calls. Junmyeon really wanted a wedding, always dreamed of one, but Yixing was getting increasingly busy at work and it was getting harder and harder to pick a date and start getting ready. Junmyeon was ready to give into his logical side telling him that the ceremony didn’t matter in the slightest and that it was an overly grand romantic gesture meant to keep funding an unnecessary wedding industry. “Later than sooner. We’re going to talk about it the next time he’s home.”

Kyungsoo rubbed his back. “I won’t cry at your wedding, I promise.”

“Yes you will, it’s going to be mandatory. I’m not crying by myself at my own wedding.” Kyungsoo chuckled, covering his mouth with his other hand.

“I’ll see what I can do. I think Chanyeol and Jongin will cry enough for all of us though.”

“Oh! I didn’t think about Chanyeol. Here, take some tissues in case he needs some.” When Junmyeon offered up a pack of tissues Kyungsoo shook his head and pat his jacket pocket.

“I think I know his ways pretty well by now.” Junmyeon nodded in agreement before turning his head to hide the reemergence of tears. “We are not gonna keep crying back here!”

The door to the waiting room opened then. “Who’s ready to get married?” Baekhyun said brightly when he stuck his head into the room. Kyungsoo gave him a hum of acknowledgement and Baekhyun looked from him to Junmyeon before bursting into tears. Junmyeon laughed at the frustrated groan Kyungsoo replied to Baekhyun with.

“Both of you have been to weddings before why is this happening?” Baekhyun disappeared back into the hall and Kyungsoo followed behind him. Junmyeon could hear the two of them fussing back and forth. He straightened himself up so he could follow behind but stopped to send a quick text to Yixing before he did.

_Sending our Kyungsoo off! He threatened to throw out my phone but I will sneak some pictures for you!_

Junmyeon had just caught up to Kyungsoo when his phone chimed, reminding him to turn it on silent. He smiled at the reply he got, a simple I love you. He couldn’t wait until he got home next week.

Kyungsoo stopped at the door separating them from the back of the venue where the wedding was taking place while Baekhyun went outside. Junmyeon quietly stood in front of Kyungsoo to take one last chance to adjust his tie. Kyungsoo smiled at him so widely and warmly that Junmyeon didn’t dare say a word because he knew without a doubt he’d start crying again. It was such a good night.

Junmyeon took his spot at Kyungsoo’s side. The night before during rehearsal Kyungsoo said he was happy just to have Junmyeon walk beside him but at that moment Kyungsoo took his arm, linking them together. Oh, he was going to have to cry. Kyungsoo would just have to ban him from his first anniversary party or something as punishment.

The door swung open after a quiet few minutes and Jongin looked at them with a smile before he drew back and stood off to the side of the white walkway with the rest of their friends.

The setup was beautiful. It was a small wedding--a perfect size in Junmyeon’s opinion--outside under the night sky. The pathway, the chairs, and all the flowers were white, leading up to a beautiful white canopy that was accented with soft blue lights. When Junmyeon saw it the day before he suspected it was all Chanyeol’s idea because Kyungsoo frequently said he would be happy getting married in the parking lot of a restaurant while they waited to be seated. He also suspected Chanyeol because he was around a lot after Junmyeon and Yixing got engaged and everything all together seemed like the pages one of his many many planners.

Junmyeon’s eyes found the other groom, who sat in front of a keyboard off to the side of the canopy. He wanted to sing for Kyungsoo as he walked down which was just another tear jerking detail of the whole affair. The first few notes of a song began to hit the night air.

“Hey, hyung.” Junmyeon looked out of the corner of his eye at Kyungsoo. They took a step forward. “You know how I feel about surprises right?”

He hated them, didn’t like to be caught off guard. “What does--”

“I’m not the one getting married when we get to the end of this aisle.”

They took another step, and another, and another. Walking didn’t really help make what Kyungsoo said any clearer. He looked to Kyungsoo to get him to clarify but was taken back to find him taking a microphone from Zitao when he got close to him.

And he started to sing.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley Nightly, beside the green, green grass Swing, swing, swing the spinning step You'll wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

He continued to walk arm and arm with Junmyeon and guide him along down the aisle, which was a good thing because he would have stopped and been stuck after what he saw next.

Yixing was standing under the canopy. Junmyeon was a little unsure at first but as they got closer it became clearer and clearer that it was his love. Clad in a white tux like all 10 groomsmen and the two grooms were wearing. His smile was like a guiding light for him, and that smile and Kyungsoo’s guidance helped Junmyeon make it up to the canopy and to Yixing’s side.

“Hi,” Junmyeon said with a laugh. Yixing held out his hand to him and Junmyeon took it and let Yixing draw him in.

“I missed you Junmyeonnie,” Yixing said like he always did when they first reunited after a trip. Junmyeon squeezed his hand.

“Are you going to marry Kyungsoo?” Yixing’s fond expression went blank for a few beats.

“I just told you I wasn’t getting married.” Junmyeon hadn’t noticed that Kyungsoo stopped singing until he spoke up. He looked up to see him standing next to Chanyeol at the keyboard. Chanyeol grinned at him and waved. “Cry all you want, it’s your wedding.”

Shock was still sitting a little too heavily on him to cry just yet but he could feel it in his system. He faced Yixing again, who turned to take his other hand. “I didn’t want to make you wait anymore, and I didn’t want to wait anymore either. Let’s get married.”

\--

Junmyeon watched the wedding guests dance from his spot back under the canopy where the ceremony took place. Looking at them Junmyeon wasn’t surprised that everyone was able to pull off the lie of Chanyeol and Kyungsoo getting married. Chanyeol and Yixing were producers at the same company and shared mutual friends so Junmyeon didn’t think twice when the guests started filtering in earlier and he recognized them. It was the same for Kyungsoo as well; he grew up with Junmyeon, so all of his guests were mutual childhood friends. Junmyeon’s brother had been hidden off to the side so Junmyeon didn’t even notice he was there until after the ceremony.

“Kyungsoo told me about the wedding last week but said not to talk to you about it,” his brother told him when he asked him how he knew about the ceremony. “Which was weird but now I understand why.”

Junmyeon shook his head and laughed for the umptheenth time that evening. He woke up emotional about being part of one of his best friends’ wedding and he was going to go to sleep later married to the love of his life.

A smile stretched across his lips as said love approached him. “I’ve been looking for you. Are you okay?”

“I’m perfect.” Yixing wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed him. “When did you plan all this? How?” It was the first time they’d be alone all night so Junmyeon jumped on the opportunity to get the details from him.

“A month ago.” Junmyeon thought. That was around the time he’d started hinting to Yixing that maybe they should skip the ceremony so they could get married without it interfering with Yixing’s ever changing schedule. “I called Chanyeol to help me out.” Yixing chuckled. “You weren’t supposed to think there was another wedding though. Chanyeol told me you started asking questions when he asked you about weddings and he panicked and said he was going to marry Kyungsoo.”

“So they’re not getting married?”

“Chanyeol says one day. But he also said Kyungsoo wants to elope because we cry too much.” Junmyeon laughed.

“No, he owes me for this. I’m going and crying in the front row.” Junmyeon kissed Yixing a few times. “Thank you for this.”

“I did this for me too. You looked so sad when you brought up not having a wedding. I wanted to make you happy.” Yixing ran his fingers over his cheek and Junmyeon leaned into the touch. “I don’t have a surprise honeymoon though please don’t expect that.”

“If you give me a few weeks I can take care of that,” Junmyeon said with a smile.

“What do you have in mind?”

“Nothing as big as a surprise wedding, but I can think of something.” 

**Author's Note:**

> would anyone like to write the chansoo wedding in the parking lot of a restaurant while they wait to be seated?
> 
> song is kiss me by sixpence none the richer, although I used a cover by jason walker for reference


End file.
